The here The now
by DarkLover95
Summary: A slight deep look into Fai s feelings. How everything that happened, will stay in the past, and to learn to look foward. KuroFai hint. Kind of poetic. Enjoy :D


Not mine: Charactes

Mine: Story line

Enjoy

True is that people should let go of the past and in order to move on with life, there truthly should be no regrets. That is easy to say but in truth, is harder than expected. There is the influence of things that happen to you which help you to move on easily. There are three people in my life that gave magic to my life ,the kind of magic that my own was not able to create. Life is an adventure, but before this journey, I had found that life is only a pass-time. There was really nothing for me to do but to run away, and that as well will just become a pass-time. The adventures, the issues with my past and personality, the love, friendship and the real meaning of life was not giving to me overnight. They took time like anything that is done correctly. This journey that I found was developed with the help of those that are now my partners in crime, the ones that I have been traveling with, then again, they all gave me something without really knowing it.

Sakura, the Princess, the one that showed me that there are people in this and the other worlds that are there to find a light, and that she was a soul that helped the people that had gone in the wrong path in this life, and gave them wisdom, and something better to think about. She is as well so sweet, always with a sincere smile, unlike mine, and she was always willing to do something, anything if that meant that she was able to help Shaoran.

Shaoran, that boy is really something. Hew showed me that everyone has something that they want to protect. Taught me the meaning of really wanting to protect something. Wanting to be there, and as well never giving up. That is the kind of innocence that this child gives me. That people mature at different ages and rates, but still everyone reaches the same point where there is no telling on what is what anymore. He taught me the meaning that everything can as well be ok with a strong will and self-power.

OH!, and please the always annoyed and black Kuro-sama. He, most of all people taught me more than what I thought I could actually handle. He is someone that will never give up without a fight. I still remember that time that he told me all the truths that he has seen in me. They were actually all correct. It left me so shocked that the only thing that I could do was actually give a little truth from my part. He had me figured out. Because of him all the thoughts of dying and just get over with my self misery changed. Showed me that there are things in this life that are not in our control, but still there is room for a fight for what we want. He most of all people and without knowing showed the feeling of love. Not the one that one feels when there is something that you find nice, but the passionate love that you feel for someone, so hot, and lively that recharged my life. He was the only that slowly broke my walls, got me out of my shell full of traumas that I had inflicted myself, all the false smiles that he alone was the one that could tell, and amazingly cared. And at the last moment, I will tell to myself that I do love him. He is like my own personal journey, that only the future is going to tell.

I figured that all I do is talk about the past and the future, because there were the only things that were on my mind at the beginning. What happened back home with the King, and what will be of this adventure when it comes to an end. Where is everyone going? Amazingly, after meeting all this people I found there is also a present. The today that we are living. This very moment that I'm writing this, the moment that I have Kuro-pu on my heart, that Sakura has my loyalty as my princess, and Shaoran as my amazement of what he is able to believe in. There is the future, there was the past, and now is the present with the people that I love and care about. I thank the Heavens, the people and life itself that I'm alive in this amazing journey.

"The past is past, the future is a mystery, but the present is a gift, that is why is called present."

So this is really poetic. I think. I could tell that this is like a dairy entrance or something, btu instead its just…there.I was listening to Anastasia "At the beginging" and I GOT THIS! I was thinking of actually writing a fanfic about Tsubasa, but never got the right ideas X0! In the future I hope that I can actually write more. All of those that read this THANKS! It really helps and gives me motivation to continue!

Love Pinguins!


End file.
